Wicked
by Hotaru-Naichingeru
Summary: Was the Witch really Wicked, or did fate play a cruel hand to her Early on. SpainxFem!Romano, Rated T for laungage, magic, and curses. Based off the Broadway Play.
1. Prolouge

Hellos! Back to me doing my own stories! Anyway, this fanfic will be based off the play, not the book, although I love both. Plus, I hope you enjoy. I don't own Wicked or Hetalia.

#

"Yes! The witch is dead! Hoorah!" Loud cheers filled the streets, as creatures and animals of all kinds came lout to celebrate. There was loud laughs filling the air, As Amelia saw from above, her magic allowing her bubble to float a few feet above the revlers heads. A sad smile filled her face, and she couldn't help but realise her chest hurt seeing people celebrate.

"Look! It's Amelia!" Someone cheered from below, and as the heads turned to her she realised she'd better come down, and soon. It felt akward to have all the eyes on her so high up. So, lowering the bubble into a cleared area in the crowd, she gazed at all the expectant faces. Suddenly a little boy ran over, pulling on her skirts. He looked like the late Dr. Kirkland, but his eyes were different.

"Miss? Is it true she's dead?" His wide blue eyes portrayed the fear and innocence of a child. She bit her lip for a second, remembering all that happened. She could still hear her best friends dying screams in her ears.

"Well, rumors have been flying, and facts can be distorted, but at the 13th chime of the Dragon Clock, she breathed her last." 'Well, screamed' Thought Amelia. It was still hurting her to remember and re-tell the facts.  
>"Amelia! What does that mean!" Shouted one of the older women, impaitent with the odd answer. She sighed, and sucked in a deep breath. In a sugary-sweet voice she exclaimed, "Ladies and Gentelmen of Oz, I am sincerely happy to announce that she is dead!" Raising her voice so the fringes of the crowd could hear it, the square erupted into cheers. "She died alone! Yes!" Amelia swallowed the thick lump in her throat. Her best friend and her crush were gone. She didn't know what happened to Antino, but...<p>

"Amelia! Are people born wicked!" A curious farmer asked, scraggly and weather-beaten. Amelia blinked her eyes, and shook her head.

"That is a very good point. Are people born evil, or is wickedness thrust upon them!" 'Or did they become the scapegoat of an evil plot, set up by the Wizard himself?' She cleared her throat, and looked out at the now quiet, expectant crowd.

"Are people born evil, Such as the Wicked Wtich whoes death we're celebrarting. Let us delve deeper, as she did have both a father, and a mother, as many of us do."

#

"Are you shure you'll be okay my sweet? I'll be gone for a while." Said Julius, looking at his lovely wife Greecia. She merely smiled at her husband as he pecked her on the cheek. "Don't worry Honey, it's only a few days! I love you!" The moment the door shut, she wiped her face disgustedly.

"Ugh, I don't know why I was forced to like him." Just then there was a knock on the door, and she opened it into the arms of her newest lover, a very tall man, with violet eyes and a bulky build. He pulled out a green bottle of an odd, delicious fluid, and they had some of their fun. Little did they know the consequences of their actions.

#

Hope you all enjoy! Please reveiw, and don't worry, Lovina will come in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to life and Shiz

Hello again! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! And i forgot, spoiler alert, although I didn't spoil much, I mope, with chapter 1. Enjoy!

#

Greecia knew she was pregnant, just a few months after her rendezovus with her last lover. Her stomach was getting bigger, and all the piossible signs came up. Julius thought it was his, and was even more doting to his wife; even though she secretly hated being married to him and the child that was growing in her stomach. She sometimes drank the elixer her lover had left to calm her nerves, even though she knew what it could do to the life in her stomach. She acted though, as if her husband didn't bother her to the ends of the realm or the fact that she knew she might kill her child.

However, one day, her child sent a kick, sending a shock of pain up her spine. She automatically knew something was up. She'd been pregnant for 8 months, but that couldn't be... "Argh!" A shock of pain gripped her in her back. Julius, who's been ouside working on watering the garden, as he was too doting to let his now bulky wife do the work, ran in to his wife's side.

"Is the baby coming!" He asked, worry and excitement etched in his voice. He knit his eyebrows together and quickly ran to find the mid-wife of the village, who had just finished at the Wang house, which was having another child. After they hurried back, the mid-wife wringing her hands on her apron, she set to work. The day melted into night and the pain worsened for Greecia. After at least 6 hours the midwife exclaimed,

"I see a head!" After a few more minuets and a cry from his wife, the mid-wife pulled a baby girl out. The midwife held a crying baby in her arms. "Congratulations!" She said as Greecia realized the pressure wasn't completly gone from her stomach, and the contraptions continued. The mid-wife was too busy cleanign the baby to notice, and Greecia was too weak to call attention to herself.

"OH MY STARS! IT'S EARS!" She held up the baby for her proud and worried Father to see, and indeed, her ears were unhuman. They were wolf ears, placed at the top of her head; and he saw she had a small tail coming from her bottom. As the midwife fainted, Julius saw that his wife was having a SECOND child, which meant twins. Placing his daughter gently on the bed, still numb with shock, his mind dully noted he had no idea of what to do, and the midwife was in a cold faint on the cold stone floor. However, from what he saw, he gently got a hold of the baby, and after taking it out, he took the now messy towel and tried his hardest to clean her off. He realized that this baby was normal, but as she began to cry he saw that, while her top half was squirming like an earthwarm in the garden, she did't move her tiny feet or legs. Her elder sister just laid on the bed on her back, looking around the world with her hazel eyes.

Greecia glared at the baby on the bed, who didn't even cry out like a normal babe. She just looked around; breathing in and out. As Greecia began to fade in unconciosness, a final thought filtered into her mind. 'I hated children anyways, but you're a complete monster.'

#

The girls were later named Lovina and Feliciana. Lovina's father had profursley fought agenst his wife to name their eldest daughter "I ruin," but in the end she won out, permenantly branding the girl an unwanted child. Julius, although shocked at first with his daughters unhuman apperance, accepted her and tried to be kind to her. So, he gave her the nickname Romana, to have something less degrading to call her.

Greecia was much stingier with her feelings, and chose to dote entirely on her younger daughter, who was born with no ability to move her legs. She had to be in a moving chair with wheels while her elder sister learned to walk, tail twitching as she tentively took steps with her chubby legs.

They both grew to become strong girls, Feliciana by becoming an amazing cook and a kind, motherly girl for 14 years of age, while her Sister and best friend played rough with the boys and foul-talked anyone who insulted her or her sister, which led to more than a few scuffles, or names such as "Wolf-girl," or "Charie." This led to countless scratches and bruises, and even a few rocks thrown. Greecia wasn't much kinder, coldy ignoring her elder child and showering the younger with suffocating attention.

This caused Lovina to become bitter, and she started to shut out people before they had a chance to talk to her. Children began to call her a witch, and they had good reason. If they were able to make her angry enough, something bad happened. It was always different, and no one was ever too hurt, but her and her family were soon blackballed by the whole town.

So, they were forced to uproot and move when they were 9 years old, Julius set faced as he packed a wagon, Greecia making shure her precious Feliciana would be okay for the journy, while glaring at the root of all her troubles. When moving, the glass bottle of elixer went missing, which caused tensions to always run high, and fights were common between mother and daughter.

So it was no surprise, that when they were sent off to school, Feliciana was sent to, as Greecia said, "Expand her mind, and make friends," while Lovina was told, with a stern clip in her voice and a tight grip on the arm, "To take care of her sister." Even though she did a better job than the woman who got herself drunk every night. Her father gave her a tight hug, his scratchy stubble tickling her face as he gave her a tight embrace, proud of both his daughters, as a school as fine as Shiz wouldn't accept just anyone, even if they were supposed to take care of their sisters. "Take care of your sister, and stay out of fights Romana." He then proceded to bend down to Feliciana's level in the chair.

"You'd better take care of your sister too Feli. And now, as a gift, I brought presents for you two." First, he pulled out a small box for Feliciana. When she opened it, there were two matching shoes, Rainbow in the light of the station. Feli breathed in a gasp, while Lovina stared at the beauty of the shoes. Next, Julius turned to his elder daughter and pulled out a warm knit hat from very soft, fine wool, shaped like her favorite food, a tomato. It fit comfertably between her ears, and flopped backwards towards the back of her head like her shoulder-length brown hair, that was in a messy bun.

Smiling at his two daughters, Julius held them both by the shoulders, becoming a little emotional. "Good luck girls." And in a teasing manner, he said, "And remember to tell me about any cute boys~!" With a flirtatious wink. Lovina sputtered red and stammered, while Feliciana, Being Miss-Oblivious, Feliciana nodded.

"Ve~Okay Papa!" She chirped, as Lovina pushed her away in her chair, waving goodbye to her father as the whistle blew for the train. Wheeling her sister on, they locked the wheels and settled in for a long journey, getting more than a few odd looks. Lovina knew their mother hadn't come to see them off, as she had 'Other plans', which normally involved men other than their father.

It made her sick to her stomach.

#

"Like, Welcome Students, To another Fantastical Year at like, um, Shiz. My Name is Madame Feliks, and like, welcome. I shall have totally, like, um, list in here soon." All thr students gaped at their male headmaster, who called himself by a female title and wore the most ridiculous dress, of pinks and bows and frills. A brown-haired student snapped a few discreet pictures of the get-up, and showed them to her brown-haired, mole-on-the-chin boyfriend.

Lovina, wheeling Feli over to the headmistress, tapped the s/he on his shoulder. "Excuse me, i think my family wrote to you be aware of my sister's-" She was cut off as gasps escaped the rest of the class, seeing her tail twitching along with her ears, and her large tomato shaped beret, permeanat scowl amoung people that weren't her father and sister, and the fact that everything she did clashed with everything else. Glaring, she asked a pointed question.

"What! Is there something in my teeth!" She guestured to her mouth, walking a little closer as the other children stepped back. "Or is it the hat. It's the hat right? Well F*** you, I like this hat!" Then she saw they were staring at the two things next to her hat, that were twitching in different directions as she spoke in anger.

"Oh, yes, those are my ears, no i'm not cosplaying, and get all the nasty words out now, so I have time to schedule a s***-storm of an a**-whoo-" She was interuppted with her sisters hand on hers.

"Ve~ Lovina, maybe you should calm down?" She said in her sweet, high voice, gently grabbing her sisters hand. Just then, A loud, high pitched voice flooded the hallway leading to the Reception Room, and a girl whizzed in, riding one of the luggage carts, two or three large suitcases behind her. She spun in a circle on the cart before stopping, all eyes on her.

Hopping out, she threw her arms in the air, and exclaimed, "The hero sticks the landing!" Madame Feliks sighed and clapped her hands, signaling for order from the now a buzz students; curious of this girl. Igonring the teacher, the girl loudly introduced herself.

"My name is Ahmelia, and I ask you all to please help me by pronouncing it the proper way, AH-melia." She glanced over everyone, who had somehow become spellbound be her actions and words. Madame Feliks cleared his thorat, signaling for quiet as he pulled out a scroll from his crazy sleeve.

"I have the scroll of the roomates, although because of a, like, incedent, I need someone to room with, uh-" He looked over to Lovina, and she glared, her tail wagging.

"It's Lovina b****, and what about Feli!" She guestured to her sister, earning giggles from her classmates as her tail angerly wagged and she stamped her foot. "I was supposed to room with her to look after her!" Sheb sent a glare that amde absolute zero seem like a sunny day, her ears folding back into her hair.

"Well, I'll, like, make total sureness to see that your, like sister is taken care of." Just then Ahmelia ran up to the teacher, her hand raised in a question.

"Ah, Thank you for voluntering!" Madame Felicks grabbed their wrists in his surprisingly strong grip, clasping their hands together. Both girls jumped back, with Ahmelia screaming and Lovina swearing at everything that moved. She glared at Ahmelia, who looked back, still rubbing her hand from where it touched the Wolf-girls.

This was going to be a bad year at Shiz, with both girls fuming as they took their things to their room. The air was prickly with anger.

#

Great first begining, no? And Spain's coming later, I just want to not compress the play.

And Reveiw time~!

One-Eyed-Lady: Thank you for your words of encouragement! I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Antonio!

Hello again. Thank you for all the favorites, veiws, and alerts! Also, thank you for the reveiws! I hope you enjoy this next chapter too! Also, please reveiw for me!

#

After a few days of getting used to her schduel, Lovina saw she had a lecture by the only Fae teacher in school, Dr. Arthur Kirkland. They saw he was odd looking, but with Lovina's ears and tail, she'd knew she'd feel okay about it. Slapping on her beret of the tomato, she slung her worn book-bag over her shoulder and walked calmly to the Lecture Hall, being shot odd looks as students jumped to get out of her way, sniggering or staring as she passed. Lovina was used to this treatment, and held her head high as she entered the room, the first one to arrive.

Dr. Kirkland was writing on the chalkboard, with his pure snowy wings folded to allow him easier mobility. He was so engrossed he didn't see the spunky girl behind him, studying his movements like a cat watching a mouse. She saw that he wore a three-peice tweed suit, and sensible, yet very fashinobale leather shoes.

When he was finally done, Lovina snapped out of her trance and saw that he was looking at her. "Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland, But I guess you're supposed to call me Dr. Kirkland, even though we're in the same boat." Lovina, seeing he might be nice, like her Father or Feliciana, shot a rare smile that normally only her sister saw.

"My names Lovina Vargas." Just then a chattering group of girls came in, with 5 minutes to spare. This stopped the conversation between the two misfits, and class began. The topic of the day was "The History of the Water Crisis in Bissha." Lovina and a small, blonde mousy girl were the only ones who knew anything about what was going on, so they were the only ones who raised their hands.

When the lecture was over, Lovina lingered for a second, as erased what was written on the board. When he was done and went to put some papers in his desk, he saw she was still lingering, even when it was time for lunch. "Hm, yes?"

"Nevermind, it wasn't important." She turned around and walked away, her tail swishing happily. The traitor showed any emotion she tried to hide. 'At least I'm not the only one at this school with oddities.' She pulled out a tomato and began to munch on it, a special snack she loved to eat. The ones at Shiz did taste different though, as if they were less sweet, more tart.

She decided to skip lunch to go write to her family, and, upon entering her dorm, saw Ahmelia writing away at her desk. Ignoring her, she walked over to her own, not wanting to start a fight. Pulling out a peice of paper, she dipped her pen in her ink well and began to write.

Dearest Father,

There's a lot going on here at Shiz. Feliciana's okay, but my roomate, for some reason, is a total b*tch. She's an airhead, and she dosen't seem to know anything. Everyone else here is a*sholes, but one of the teachers is strange like me.

Sincerely,

Lovina.

#

Ahmelia, meanwhile, was working on a letter to her father and mother, humming a quiet tune as she wrote in fancy script, her cherry red pen having to stop for ink very often.

Dearlingest Darlingest momsey and popsicle,

Life is AHMAZING here at Shiz! I'm making many friends, and everyone is very kind to me! However, my roomate is peculiar, and hard to describe. She has odd ears and a tail, that look like a wolf. She also swears at anything that moves, which would make her sister much better company. However, her sister keeps disapperaing, as if she dosen't want to be found.

But it's not about those girls, it's about how ahmazing I'm doing here at school. You'll both be so proud of me!

From, your Angel,

Ahmelia.

Licking the envelope, she carefully sealed it with her painted nails and went to place it in the communal mailbox, which seemed odd to her. 'Why don't all of our rooms have their own mailbox! It would help wth privacy, and isn't that what the tuition costs?' Just as she turned around, she bumped into Lovina, who was holding a plain envelope with a neat, blocky, print handwriting on the address.

"Watch where you're going, b*tch." The Wolf-Girl growled, her tail and ears twitching as she gave the Stink-eye to Ahmelia. Ahmelia glared back, sizing her up. She was at least 2 inches taller than Lovina, but Lovina had the attitude that seemed to make her tower over her.

"Sorry." Ahmelia said, then quickly gulped and walked away. 'Why the heck did I apologize to her! SHE should apologize to me for being so close! What did she expect!'nHer face turned crimson from embarassment, and her breathing grew shallow as her heard pounded from anger.

Just then a few of her friends from a neighboring dorm walked by, squealing and waving when they saw her. She smiled and waved back, forgetting about the incident woth her roomate almost insantly. Who needed her, when she had amazing friends like them? They gossiped together, and the girls were the ones who gave her that hot new lipstick! However, something kept eating at the back of her mind, something she couldn't place.

'Well, thinkings for unpopular people, unlike me, so I'd better see who I can have hand out with!' Running away down the hall, she didn't see Lovina as she rushed past, even when the aftermentioned girl gave her the death glare, ears flattening back. When she saw she was ignored, they dropped, and her tail, for once, was still.

"That's what I get for being the biggest b*tch in school." Walking up to her room, she pulled out a book on Germlin War 1 and 2, and how they were caused by contempt beween Gremlins, Goblins, and how the Fae were dragged into the fight. It was the biggest War in the history of the countries, with all those different ethnic groups fighting, gaining support and land.

That's when the Wizard, a mysterious being, had stepped in to stop the War, with his powerful spells and potions. Lovina became so engrossed with her textbook she didn't see the time until her eyes felt heavy. Looking at the clock, she saw it was past 11, and Ahmelia was sprawled out across her overly pillowed bed, filled with a few stuffed animals and pink throw-pillows.

She placed her text-book on the night-stand, comitting the page she was on to memory and she snuggled under her blankets, still in her day-clothes. She didn't know how heavy her eyes were until they began to close on her.

#

Life went peacefully for a few weeks, although there were a few tense standoffs between Lovina and a few rowdy boys. This normally led to a worried scolding by Feli, who wanted her to be on her best behavior. 'Che,' she thought as her sister clucked like a mother hen, ve~ing all the while.

She pulled out a tomato after the last, 'I really hope you would please stop trying to pick a fight with anyone who breathes,' lecture. Munching angerly, she savored the yummy taste as she chewed thoughtfully. However, Lovina yelped when she was bumped into and fell flat on her tail, causing her to wince. Plus, her tomato was squashed on the dirty sidewalk.

"Hey! Watch where you're f*cking going you *sshole!" She glared at the person across from her, who'd fallen flat on his back. As he braced himself to get up, she saw he had vivid green eyes. However, she was more sad as she looked sdly at her tomato.

"Lo siento! I'm Antonio Ferdenezz Carriedo! Nice to meet you!" He chirped, a thick accent in his voice. He then followed her gaze to the sad, squashed mess of a tomato. Frowing, he dug into his shoulder bag and pulled out a fresh one. As she looked back up, he got a really good look at her apperance. Hazel eyes, brown hair, and wolf ear-, wait a minuet.

Looking again, he saw that she had real wolf ears on her head, twitching as they took in all the sounds. She glared at him as he satred, shocked, his arm still hanging in mid-air. A tail behind her twitched, and she finally spoke.

"Ya gonna say anything yet, f*cker?" She glared at him as she got up and dusted herself off, making sure to pick out a peice in dirt stuck in her sock. He got up, and said something she'd never heard before.

"They're adorable Lovi~!" He said, suddenly pulling her in a hug.

#

And, end of chapter 3. Also, fun fact: The wolf is the national animal of italy, a reason I chose it. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Plan for a Party! SHORT

Hello! How are you all! Please REVIEW AND ENJOY! Or is it the other way around? Enjoy!

#

"Chi-Chigi!" Lovina said, squirming as the boy hugged her. She did the first thing that was a rational thought in her head, and shoved the boy away, glaring at him as he fell again. Her voice lowered into a growl, "Get the h*ll away from me." Antonio, hopping up, was oblivious as always.

"Awww~! But they're so cute!" Lovina went beet red, when something clicked.

"How the h*ll do you know my name!" She continued to glare at him as he smiled obliviously. He seemed like a ball of energy, from the way he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He gave an even bigger grin that was probably making his cheeks hurt, making Lovina want to deck him.

"My friends told me about you! They say you're very rude person, but I don't think so!" She stared at Antonio, confused on whether to be angry or insulted. She decided to just back off from the crazy boy with the tomatoes.

"I'd better get on my fucking way," said, turning around and walking off, her face red. That night, when Ahmelia was at her vanity, she chattered on to herself, while Lovina tuned her out, reading on about the Goblin Wars. Lovina sent a glare out every few minutes; willing the other girl to shut up. Her voice was amazing at grating on Lovina's nerves.

After at least 5 minutes of hearing Ahmelia babble on and on, She twitched and snapped. "Shut the h*ll up! Some of us are trying to f*cking study!" Ahmelia just glared, and ignoring her, flopped onto her bed.

"You and everyone else, all you ever do is study! It's not cool at ALL!" She huffed as Lovina looked at her page number and shut her book.

"Well at least I have at least half a fu*king brain!" Ahmelia just tossed a piece of her short brown hair over her shoulder.

"Half a brain went out of season 4 months ago! ¼ is all the rage now! Lovina just ignored her, mumbling something under, "Get the light b*tch," as she fell asleep.

#

After a few more days Antonio saw everyone reading by the fountain, with Feliciana wheeling around after a butterfly. Lovina, looking up, Glared in his direction and screamed at her sister to, "Stay away from the f*cking hil- oh for f*cks sake Feli!" Dropping her book on the Independence of the Western Plains, she powered down the hill to where her sister was sprawled, making estuaries in the dirt with tears.

Ahmelia sidled up to Antiono's side, and gave a dramatic sigh. "It's sad;" she began, with drama and melancholy in her voice.

"Eh?" Antonio said, looking over to her. "Lo siento, but why is that?" He stared at Ahmelia as she dramatically sighed again.

"Well, all anyone does here is studying. It's becoming so boring they could DIE!" She swooned a little, placing a hand to her forehead. "If only there was SOMETHING we could do to save them!"

Antonio was in shock. No one told him people could DIE from too much studying! "WE HAVE TO HELP THEM! DON'T WORRY MI AMIGOS Y AMIGAS! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Even completely ignored the dramatic out burst, and they continued to read or write. This was going to be harder than Antonio thought.

However, Ahmelia already had a plan in mind, she just needed help. "Why don't we host a dance! Maybe that could bring them out of their critical boring state!" Antionio perked up, looking excitedly at her.

"Really! What a smart idea!" Ahemlia fanned herself, giggling and fluttering her eyelids.

"Me! Smart! Oh you're so kind!" She let out a high-pitched giggle, but was cut short as Lovina pushed a wailing Feliciana past, glaring as she passed.

"Oh, don't f*cking mind me, I just need my sister to shut up." She continued wheeling her along, as Feliciana babbled nonsense about butterflies and a cat named "Pookey." Lovina just grumbled at her to shut her mouth.

Ahmelia gestured over to the pair of girls. "SEE! That's what I mean! We MUST help them! Who knows what could happen!" Antonio nodded rapidly, agreeing with every word that she said. "Alright, so if we host this dance, I need you to buy the food, drink, and decorate a place to hold the party."

"Eh? But what will you do?" He questioned, wondering isf he would have to do everything to save the other students.

"Me? I'll bring the party to the party!" She said, shaking her hips and moving her arms to show dancing. Antonio smiled in agreement.

"Okay!"

#

And I'm so sorry the story just over 780 words. I'm just trying to get the pacing right, but I've been busy. And I still need to write an essay for language arts. Please review! And I'm sorry, the next chapter will be MUCH MUCH longer, to make up for this.


	5. Chapter 5: Let's go dancing!

Hello! I'm sorry you had to wait, so I made it long! Also, I've mentioned three wars in the story, relating to 3 wars that have been covered in Hetalia. First person to review can make me write a hetalia one shot of whatever they want.

#

"So Ahmelia," a girl said, as a group chattered, sprawled around the fountain, chatting about the party. "We had this plan for you to get back at that Wolf-girl for her b*tchy attitude." The brown haired girl perked up.

A box was thrust in Ahmelia's face. "Open it and take a look!" As she pulled off the lid, there was a green dress that was a bright lime color. It was nearly an eyesore, and there was a tomato on a white belt, with a matching lime headband. On the headband was a giant tomato, about the size of a toddler's fist. The outfit, all in all, looked completely ridiculous.

Ahmelia cast a look with a mix of both horror and sheer delight at the other girls, who were all stifling giggles. "Alright, I'm evil, but I wouldn't with THIS on anyone." However, the mischievous glint in her eyes told otherwise. All the girls burst out into raucous laughter, and after 4 more minutes of conversation they sent her to do the deed.

Walking into her dorm-room, she saw that Lovina was sprawled out on her bed, napping after all the classes they had. Grabbing a piece of paper off her desk, she wrote a quick note:

_Dear Lovina,_

_ This dress dosen't really fit me, and I think it'd look completely adorable on you. Why don't you wear it to the dance tonight? Everyone will think you look cute!_

_ From, the hero, _

_ Ahmelia._

As she finished writing, she left the box on top of a textbook on Lovinas dresser. Stealing out of the room, she burst out laughing, running the whole way back to where the girls said to meet up to spill all the details. There, she saw that all the girls were giggling over something, but quieted when they saw her.

"YOU DID IT!" One of the girls squealed, running over and hugging Ahmelia. They all burst out laughing, and continued their senseless chatter, over boys, clothes, boys, shoes, hair, boys, and boys. It was a merry time for them, as Lovina woke up from her Siesta.

#

Looking at the box on the dresser, she picked it up, and testing the weight, read the note. 'Hm, seems innocent enough, considering who sent it.' Opening it, she picked up the dress, and getting up, held it agenst her body. It seemed cute enough, so, checking the lock on the door, and the windows, she tried it on. It fell to just above her knees, with the shoulders and neckline cut just right to be cute, not sexy. Her tail swished happily as she looked at it, and she took out the hairband, judging between it and her beret. Deciding to let the beret have a break, she put on the headband, which rested snugly agenst her hair. It looked amazing on her.

#

Antonio was busy stringing up the lights with much gusto. 'This will keep everyone from getting hurt form studying.' He wiped the sweat off his brow using his hand, and went to grab some of the food. The party location chosen was an old barn that was about a 10 minute walk from the University. It was far enough away that no teachers would pry, but close enough to not get lost going to and fro from the buildings.

As he finished putting out the plates of food, he smiled at his handy-work. There were strings of lights set to hang a few inches from the rafters, enough food to be appetizing, but with not too many left overs to have to bother with. There was a small table in the corner with a music player set up, and a medium sized dance floor for the 50 or so people coming.

It was really nice, and the atmosphere screamed Party!, without going overboard. Heading back to his dorm after making sure no one saw him, he picked out a semi-formal outfit for the dance from his suitcase. It was a yellow shirt with a red vest, and some tan pants that leaned more towards the dressy side. Hopping in the shower, he made shure he didn't stink of sweat.

#

Ahmelia was getting ready with a few of her friends, with one of them helping with her floofly pink dress. There where linen flowers running up the right hem, and the top was sweetheart shaped, showing off just the tiniest bit of her cleavage. She was giggling and chatting, moving through the people until she'd sidled up next to Antonio. "Some party, right?"

Just as he was about to respond Lovina walked in, with her sister rolling next to her. Her sister was in a light blue dress that went to her ankles, with short white sleeves that went to her elbows. However, a few of the girl's who'd been in on the plot were surprised, because although the tomato on the headband was the teeniest bit ridiculous, it seems, _okay._ It wasn't stunning or impressive, but it flattered the wearer, whose tail twitched in slight nervousness and agitation. She glanced around the room, making sure to glare at her roommate.

Her sister gave her a hug and wheeled away to go talk to a black haired boy she'd become good friends with. Lovina hadn't pried, or cared, about who her sister was friends with, as long as they didn't hurt her sorella. (Sister) Lovina confidently walked to the middle of the dance floor, and not caring if anyone was watching, she began to dance.

Ahmelia gaped as she saw Lovina move in her own way, gracefully moving her arms as she swung her leg around. Antonio stared too, as a few girls began to snigger, mimicking her movements and giggling as she continued, ignoring them. Ahmelia, before she could think, found herself walking out to where a small area had been cleared around Lovina. Seeing how she danced, she began to do a slow imitation of Lovina's dancing. A quiet hush fell on the room, and soon everyone was dancing as the music picked up tempo.

As Ahmelia spun form partner to partner, and odd blonde man came up. He had longish blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and took her hand, kissing it. Ahmelia felt slightly alarmed, but when he asked to dance, a plan formed in her head. "While I am completely flattered that you would ask me, that poor girl over there," She gestured to Feliciana, who was humming and waving her arms to the beat, her body not moving after her waist. "Has no one to dance with. It would be such an honor for me if you would dance with her, to make sure she doesn't miss out."

The man nodded; "Well, my name is Francis Bonnefry, if you should ever need l'amor." She grimaced, and he walked away to go introduce himself to Feliciana. She was wheeling herself in a small circle with one hand as the other waved, humming and smiling, her hazel eyes closed.

"Hello!" He greeted, purring his word's as she opened her eyes to look at him. "I'm Francis Bonnefry! And what is the lovely name for your lovely face?" He said, turning on the charm to 5,000,000x the normal amount. She was clueless though.

"Ve~ my name is Feliciana! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She stuck up a hand to greet him, a melting smile on her face. "I guess you're just trying to be nice because I'm in this wheelchair."

'Damn, my plan has been seen through, although I wish I can see Ahmelia in all her natural-'he was completely out of it, and a bit of drool was forming at the corner of his lips. Feliciana tugged on his arm, snapping him out of his trance.

"It's okay. I really don't mind. Thank you for such a kind gesture though!" With that, Francis decided he might as well dance anyway, just so Ahemlia could owe him a, "Favor." He decided something skimpy would be best when he came for her to repay her debt. He was slightly out of it as he did a half-dance, half- nurse-helping-a-patient-at-a-hospital -thing.

#

When the party was over Lovina and Ahmelia where going back to their dorms, they actually had a civil conversation that could be seen as normal and fun, Lovina's tail barely moving because it was so tired.

"No way! That was your first party EVER!" Ahmelia squealed, wanting to now milk this tidbit of information for all it was worth.

Lovina nodded, lips pursed. "I never really went to them, even if I was invited. They were way too loud for me." Her ears folded agents her head as she remembered how loud most parties her mother or father hosted where. They always left her with a pain in her head and a grumpy mood.

Ahmelia, the socialite extraordinaire, sighed in shock and wonder. "I cannot believe that." She said as she opened the door, nearly shutting it on Lovina as she walked in behind her, causing a yelp and a small growl.

"Anyway, how about we share secrets! I mean, we ARE friends now!" Lovina nodded and sat on her bed, not bothering to change out of her green dress. "Well, I'll go first. My super-secret I never told anyone is that I never had a best friend!" Lovina wanted to smack herself in the forehead, as Ahmelia bounced excitedly on her own bed like a four year old child. "Okay, I told you mine! Tell me yours!"

Lovina sighed, and getting up off her bed, she went to her desk and pulled out a small clear vial, with an unknown, strong-smelling liquid sloshing around, half-drunk inside. "This is my mothers. I swiped it from her before I left for the school. It's the reason me and Feli came out so odd." Ahemlia looked at the bottle, wondering how something that looked like water and smelled like sunflowers could be dangerous, and disfigure two children. "Do you even know what's in it?" Lovina shook her head.

"No, I don't fully know. It just seems like it's not normal, so I brought it here to try and test the liquid." She held the bottle with two fingers, not really wanting to touch more than she had to. Her tail twitched in agitation as she began to put the bottle away.

"Well, I'm tired and I have class tomorrow. Night."

#

Please review and tell me what you thought! Also, the war challenge! Please participate in it!


	6. Chapter 6: Problems arise

Hello! I'm kind of sad I only got 1 review last chapter, but thank you for reviewing! Also, I had a lot of tests, and life caught up. However, THIS FIC SHALL GO ON, EVEN IF IT KIL- *Dead* Anyway, enjoy the story!

#

After a few weeks, Ahmelia and Lovina became even better friends. Lovina helped Ahmelia picked up her grades, and Ahmelia gave Lovina fashion tips. Lovina began to tie her hair into braids using ribbons. However, the peaceful days were soon shattered. One day, as class was getting ready, Doctor Kirkland was writing about the formation of the Dred Union of the North West. It utterly failed, and caused major strife and problems for the North West, with many revolts and protests.

But, when he turned over the board to write more on the Union, there was graffiti in paint was written all over it. It had things such as, "Fairy's should stay in the Forest," "Animal's need cages," and the worst of all, "Cut your wings if you're going to be among humans, Prissy." Doctor Kirkland stood there in shock, as a collective gasp was let out by the class. There was a sudden tension in the air, as Doctor Kirkland stuttered in anger, he turned to the class, his face turning red with anger.

He clenched his fists a few times, and tried to breathe. His wings were shaking, and he pointed at the door. "C-class is dismissed." His finger was shaking like a leaf, and many students got up and left, leaving only Lovina and Ahmelia sitting in shock. Lovina got up as Doctor Kirkland went to his desk and straightened out papers, still shaking with anger.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, he flinched slightly and turned around. "Lovina, class was dismissed." Doctor Kirkland said as he looked over, regaining most of his composure. "I think you understand what's going on the most." He said. She nodded, and turning around, looked at Ahmelia. "You coming? Lunch seems to be early today." Ahmelia nodded, and followed Lovina out to the courtyard, going to find some lunch. Doctor Kirkland sat down in his chair, and buried his head in his hands, his resolve about his home gone.

"These kids don't know the half of it." He muttered into his hands, his fingers touching the tips of his blonde bangs.

#

After lunch they had a few more classes, most of the student body was abuzz with chatter as they discussed what had happened. Antonio had, "Run into," Ahemlia and Lovina, and they were discussing what happened.

"Ugh! I'm completely," Ahmelia paused, trying to remember a word. "What's that world for mad?" She looked like an utter ditz at the moment.

"Outrage," Lovina said in a monotone, completely used to her roommate's cluelessness by now. She herself was just about ready to punch someone with a brick, and then rip out their intestines. He rears and tail kept twitching, causing the one stubborn curl in her hair to shake.

Ahmelia continued sounding like some of the aristocrats of the cities and provinces of the country. "To express my utter, um, outrage at this, um, terrible treatment of others, I WILL CHANGE MY NAME! No longer shall I be called Ahmelia, but to uh, show my, what was it, support for the cause, I will change my name to Amelia. You may now applaud." She said, dramatically bowing as if she discovered the cure to the meseals or smallpox.

Lovinas response was to hit her roommate on the back of the head. "THAT WON'T F*CKING HELP YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Amelia looked over, her lower lip pouting at her friend. Lovina knew it was an act for more attention, but Antonio thought they were about to curb-stomp each other.

"Lovi stop it!" He pulled on her hair curkl, causing her to freeze and turn a very, VERY bright red. The next thing Antonio knew, he ws doubled over with her fist in his appendix.

"YOU F*CKING PERVERT! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE YOU S*ITTING MORON!" Antonion fell to the floor in a heap as Lovina stormed away, thankful that classes were already over. She stormed in her dorm, tossed everything aside, and decided that punching people when stressed felt AWESOME.

#

The next day at class Doctor Kirkland wasn't in. As the class buzzed about what could have happened, Madame Feliks came in. "In accordance to a law that has been put out recently, I'm sad to report that Doctor Kirkland shall no longer teach you. Instead, we have an assistant instructor here, to show a marvelous invention. Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Beldshmit." An odd looking man came in, pushing a cart with a blanket on top. There was an odd mewing sound coming from the cart. This could NOT be good.

#

And now I hate myself for writing a chapter this small. I just needed to put something out, and I promise the next chapter will be longer, fluffier, and awesome, Just be patient. Also, I finally finished testing, so it's time to get back to this.


End file.
